1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing content, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for providing content that performs a web service initialization through a provided local offline web server and manages a plurality of content provided through a multithreaded web service.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The demand for information is rapidly increasing. It has become a daily event to acquire necessary information by accessing the Internet. In particular, the access and use of the World Wide Web (WWW), which supports moving images, is in high demand. In addition, through teletext broadcasting that provides diverse teletext broadcasting programs, which are provided by multiplexing text and figure information, simultaneously and repeatedly through one television broadcasting channel, information such as news, weather forecasts, television program guides, leisure information, sports, arts, real-time stock information, and so forth, is provided.
Internet TV, IPTV (Internet Protocol Television), and others, which provide a bidirectional service between a broadcasting station and a user, unlike a one-sided providing of broadcasting programs to a user, have appeared.
Here, IPTV is a service that provides an information service, moving image content, and broadcasts to a television receiver using ultrahigh-speed Internet. Since IPTV is fusion of the Internet and television, it can be considered a type of digital convergence. In comparison to existing Internet TV, IPTV uses a television receiver instead of a computer monitor, and a remote controller instead of a mouse.
There is no particular difference between IPTV and a general cable or satellite broadcast receiver in providing broadcasting content including moving images, but IPTV additionally provides a bidirectional service. That is, unlike general terrestrial wave, cable, or satellite broadcast receivers, IPTV enables a user to receive only desired programs at a convenient time.
An IPTV network for proving content through the Internet has a client/server architecture, and thus distributed web application programs provided from a remote server cannot promptly react to a user's request. Also, since a plurality of content of a user device (i.e., client) operate in series, memory management may be inefficiently performed, and an image freezing phenomenon may occur.
Accordingly, there is a need for an invention that can provide a high reaction speed even in the case of receiving a plurality of diverse content.